Another time, another place
by Dave19941000
Summary: In an alternat universe, the history of the war between humans and zentradi takes a very different turn. What will happen between Rick, Misa and the rest, and what will be the fait of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Robotech or Macross, if I did this wouldn't be a fanfic now would it?

Author's notes: This is a very different story, when you read; forget everything you know of Robotech/Macross.

Starts in year 2012

Main Characters:

Rick Hunter (22)

Misa Hayase (24)

Lynn Minmay (19)

Maximilion Sterling (19)

Kakasaki (21)

Roy Fokker (29)

Claudia LaSalle (27)

"There's always to mush paper work." Misa said to herself as she got another pile of paper from a young corporal.

"Yes, but it comes with temporary command Ma'am." He said before leaving the captain's office. Misa sighed. He was right, Captain Global had to do all this work all the time, and she was in command while he was recovering from surgery. She was about to start reading through the papers when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said. A young man walked in. He was wearing a flight suit and had a helmet in his left hand. He had rough black hair and baby blue eyes.

"Lt. Cmd. Rick Hunter of the Earth Defense Force reporting as ordered." He said, saluting her.

"At ease Lt." She returned his salute "Cmd. Misa Hayase, xo and acting commander of SDF-1, of United Nations Space Navy, welcome aboard."

"Cmd. Hayase, ah, Roy's spoken highly of you." He said with a smile, as he gave her a few transfer papers.

"Well, you've been chosen to take his place as CAG officer now that he's been transferred to the SDF-2. But don't think this is going to be a picnic; this is the SDF-1, not some base on the ground or an aircraft carrier. Is that understood?" She said with a "Captain's" tone of voice.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright then, dismissed." She said and returned to her paper work. When he left she thought 'Great, another arrogant and probably irrational American pilot, but he is kind of cute… where did that come from?' She thought, a little disturbed she thought such a thing. She hadn't had a thought like that in years, not since her fiancé had died in the battle of Sierra Base. The thought of that had a tear roll down her cheek.

"Excuse me." A young woman at the office door said. Misa looked up at her.

"Yes."

"I'm here to drop her off."

"It's already 1600 hours?" She asked and looked at the clock that said 4 PM.

"Mama." A young girl said and ran for her.

"Hi Catherin." Misa said, hugging the young girl and taking her in her arms. 'I guess the paper work can wait for the morning.' She thought to herself as she hugged her daughter.

"Thank you for taking care of her Lt." She said as he was leaving the office, still carrying Catherin in her arms.

"Cmd. You know it's my job to look after the children of officers of the SDF-1." The woman said before leaving. Misa smiled.

"So Catherin, you want to go to your favorite restaurant for dinner?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes mama." She said, still hugging her.

"Hey Rick." A tall blond man walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"Hey Roy, how's life?" Rick asked with a smirk on his face. They were in a hall of one of the military barracks.

"You know flying, paper work and my wife Claudia, nothing new." He said sarcastically.

"Well Roy, I never thought you'd be one to get married, but I've had a few months to get used to the idea of being one of the last bachelor in our group, and I don't mind it at all." Rick replied.

"One of the last ones? Who else got married?" Roy asked, interested in knowing who else got married.

"Kakasaki, he got married to that girl, remember."

"Oh, you mean… your ex-girlfriend" Roy said, feeling awkward.

"Yeah, well after Susan died, well I was afraid and confused, I didn't love her, she was hot but that was it with her, at least Kakasaki IS in love with her." Rick said, feeling pain at the memory of Susan.

"You ok Rick?" Roy asked with concern.

"Yea, I'm fine. So you're going to CAG of the SDF-2, any tips for me now that I'm going to be CAG for the SDF-1?" He asked.

"Yea, don't fuck up, and don't get into a fight with your xo, she's not called "Ice Queen" Hayase for no reason. And don't say something stupid to her either; I know you have a thing for Asian women." Roy said, smirking. Rick turned red, half angry, half embarrassed, but he had a point, his two ex-girlfriends where Asian and he had to admit, Misa did have something about her. Roy saw the look in his eyes.

"Rick, you should know she has a daughter." Rick gagged when he heard that.

"She's married?" He said with an upset voice.

"No, she has a daughter, but the father died during the war before they even knew." Roy explained and he saw a light in Rick's eyes, he laughed at himself when he saw it and thought 'I guess Max is going to be the last bachelor.' Rick didn't notice Roy and was lost in his thoughts.

"Hello, Earth to Rick." Roy joked, but Rick didn't react. Rick just walked to his room in silence, deep in thought.

"Remember dinner tonight, Claudia wants to meet you so we'll meet her at Nyan-nayn." Roy said, and Rick only nodded in acknowledgment.

'A single mother, that doesn't seem to bother me.' Rick though as he closed the door behind him. 'We'll miss "Ice Queen" Hayase; you've just meet your match.'

"Catherin look, its aunt Claudia." Misa said as she carried Catherin in her arms.

"Hi Aunt Claudia."

"Hi Catherin, so Misa, where are you two going?" Claudia asked.

"Nyan-nyan, where else, its Catherin's favorite." Misa replied.

"Ya don't say, I was heading there to meet Roy and his replacement, his old friend, uh…"

"Rick?"

"Yea, Rick."

"I meet him earlier, he's really cute." Misa said before she realized what she had said, blushing.

"What did you say?" Claudia asked with an evil grin on her face.

"N-n-nothing, I just…" Misa just stared into space and lost herself.

"Come on, Catherin's probably getting hungry, aren't you Catherin."

"Yea Mama, I'm hungry." She said, putting her arms around her neck.

"Alright, I guess I'm outvoted two to one." Misa said jokingly. She and Claudia started to walk to Nyan-nyan.

"Hey Roy" Rick started as they walked in front of Nyan-nyan. "Why is there a city inside the SDF-1 and one opening inside the SDF-2?" Rick didn't understand the logic of it.

"Well, when we launched three years ago the only civilians where the families of the crew, and there were enough to build a few buildings, and then they started to open businesses to pass the time and have a job, and then eventually we decided to let civilians live on the ship even if no relatives worked here, and now we have a full city, and we decided to skip the whole process for the SDF-2." Roy explained as they walked in.

"Roy, over here." A women's voice told them. Rick could see three figures in the direction the voice came from. Roy walked towards them and rick fallowed.

"Hi Claudia, Misa, Catherin." Roy said, acknowledging them.

"Hi Uncle Roy." Catherin said from her highchair, smiling.

"And you must be Rick." Claudia said, getting up to shack his hand.

"And you must be Claudia Fokker." He joked. Claudia didn't seem that amused.

"I keep my maiden name, I'm Claudia LaSalle." She told him matter-of-factly as they took their seats.

"May I take your order?" A girl asked from behind Roy. Rick felt a cold shill go down his spine.

"Minmay." He said quietly.

"Oh, hi Rick, how's life?" She asked in a low voice. Misa saw the way they looked and felt upset and… jealousy? 'No, it can't be that.' She thought.

"You-you two know each other?" Misa asked in a sad tone.

"Yes, Misa, Claudia, this is Minmei, my ex-girlfriend." He said, trying not to look Misa in the eyes.

"So Minmei" Rick continued after a few seconds of silence "How's Kakasaki, he's still on Moon base Armstrong with the SDF-2."

Claudia asked a silent question to Roy with her eyes. Roy moved next to her.

"She's married to Corporal Kakasaki." He told her, and she understood, Roy had told her all about Rick, Max and Kakasaki and their time during the last war of the Unification wars in Mexico, Texas and California, last stand of the Anti-Unification Alliance.

"He says that he and Max are fine and can't wait to join your squad next week." She replied. After a few seconds she continued. "Well, you four are here often enough for me to guess, the usual." Claudia, Roy, Misa and Catherin all nodded.

"I'll have the daily special." Rick said and, like everyone else, gave Minmei his menu.

When everyone was done and they had left for the barracks, Roy and Claudia slipped away before they could notice. When Rick and Misa realized they were gone, they both blushed realizing they looked like a couple with Catherin sleeping in Misa's arms. When they were in front of Misa's apartment, they still hadn't said a word scents leaving Nyan-nyan.

Rick opened the door for her and she walked in and tucked Catherin in her bed. When she went back to the living room Rick was sitting down on the couch, a cup of coffee in his hand, and another on the table in front of him. She sat down next to him and drank some of the coffee. After a few more minutes of silence they were done the coffee and Ricked turned his head and looked Misa in the eyes. She looked deep into his baby blue eyes and times stopped for both of them. As though they had had the same though, they both moved closer to each other and Misa felt his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and felt a wave of emotions over her, she put her hands behind his neck, and she felt his hands on her back. She lay down on the couch, pulling him down with her, not ending the kiss the whole time. Misa was about to take off her shirt when they were interrupted by the sound of crying.

"Mama, mama." Catherin cried from her room. Misa ran into the room to see Catherin holding her teddy bear tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Misa moved next to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok Catherin, you just had another nightmare. It's alright now, mommy's here." Misa said in a low, calm voice.

"Mama, there where giants everywhere in the city, destroying everything." Catherin cried.

After a few minutes Catherin went back to sleep. When Misa entered the living room she saw Rick at the door.

"I should go." He said, and she only nodded as she watched him leave.

'Was I really going to do that with a man I meet a few hours ago?' She thought as she got ready for bed.

Misa and Catherin where in a 50's style restaurant. Misa felt happy when she saw a man walked up to her. He was holding a baby with blue eyes. The man sat down next to her and slowly handed her the baby. Misa was almost lost with how happy she felt when she heard an explosion. She looked out a window and saw a large fire. She saw the man next to her get up and run for the door.

"Rick, don't go." She yelled, but he only stopped, turned around, blew her a kiss, and ran out the door. Misa, still holding the baby in her arms, got up and grabbed Catherin's hand and they ran outside to try and get to a shelter. When they were outside Misa froze. There were two large metallic legs in front of her. The legs supported a strange pod that was white with a red dot. The pod opened and a man walked out, a man who was about fifty feet tall. Misa wanted to scream, but no sound escaped her mouth. The giant had a gun and pointed it at Misa when a light traveled threw him. Misa was almost lost her balance when the giant fell on the ground. She saw a VF in Gerwalker mode fly by.

"Misa, get to a shelter." Rick's voice was heard. Misa started to run again, but stopped when she heard a laude gunshot and turned her head. She could only watch in horror as Rick's VF erupted into a ball of fire and crashed into the ground.

"NOOO" She yelled, and blacked out.

Misa woke up crying. She held her pillow in her arms as hard as she could. She could barley breath because of the tears rolling down her face.

"No, I can't let it happen this time." She said in a low voice to herself. 'Is it happening again? Does Catherin have it to?' She thought, trying to calm herself down. She had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to them all.

Saturn Mining base 03.

"Sir, you're going to want to see this." A young man said. The control center of the base was small, like all the mining bases in Saturn's orbit; all four bases had only twenty-six crew in total. An elderly man walked next to the young man.

"What is it kid?" He asked.

"Sir, I'm picking up what looks like a fleet of ships."

"Is the fleet already here, I thought they weren't due for another two months."

"Sir, if it is the fleet then the fleet's three times its usual size." The old man though for a few seconds.

"What size are they kid?"

"From the look of it there… about the size of the… SDF-1." The younger man said nervously.

"Send a message to UNSN, tell them we have thirty guests, and tell the other three mining bases to go on silent running, they may be hostile and they might not know where here." The light in the room went from white to red and all unessential systems where shut down. The old man was relieved to see the unknown fleet move away, but then he saw it was on a vector to Earth.

"Send another message UNSN, tell them Earth's going to have company and that they should launch SDF-2 ASAP."

To be continued…

Author's notes: Like I said, you need to forget everything you know about Robotech and Macross. Read & Review, but please, not flaring.


	2. Chapter 2 Prelude to war

Author's notes: I'll try to make this chapter longer then the first, but no guaranties.

Chapter 2: prelude to war.

Misa's day had been normal for the most part, she was still doing her regular duties in the morning and the paper work the captain would do during the afternoon. The only thing that wasn't normal was her argument with Rick over whether to abandon or salvage a VF that had been impacted by a micro asteroid. When she picked up Catherin she was surprised that she asked her about Rick and if they would be seeing him again. She was walking home with Catherin in her arms when she ran into Claudia.

"Oh, hi Claudia." She said.

"Hi Misa, so I saw the way you looked at Rick today, what happened last night?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Misa blushed every shade of red.

"N-n-nothing happened." She stuttered.

"I know you're lying, how far did you go?" Claudia asked, still smirking.

"I…I…" Misa made sure Catherin was asleep before continuing.

"I, I almost slept with him." She answered with shame.

"No." Claudia gasped.

"Yes." Misa said, bowing her head.

"Well it's about time."

"What?" Misa raised her head, not sure she heard Claudia correctly.

"I said, it's about time, you need a man to help you with Catherin, she needs a father, and you need someone too. Roy's told me all about Rick and he's probably the best man in the Defense Force and the second best in the Space Navy, after Roy of course." Claudia said, giggling at the end.

"Of course." Misa said, giggling too.

"So, you think you love him?" Claudia asked out of the blue. Misa was chocked by the question, and she didn't know what to answer. Did she love him? Was he in love with her? Those and thousands of other thoughts traveled her mind in a second.

"I…I don't know. I really don't know." Misa said.

"Well I know one thing, he loves you Misa."

"How do you know that Claudia?

"Because, Roy told me about the first time you two meet." Then Misa suddenly remembered.

14 years earlier.

It was 1998, a year before a massive alien spaceship crash landed on an island in the south pacific. Around Europe, Asia and North America the streets where filled with millions of people celebrating the end of the long five years of the third world war. In a park in Vancouver, British Colombia high ranking members of NATO and Pacific alliance where celebrating with their families. Misa was sitting next to her father at a table, watching the festivities. Suddenly a basketball rolled up to their table. Misa picked it up and she saw a boy running in her direction from a basketball court.

"Is this yours?" Misa asked the boy when he got to her.

"Yea, sorry, my brother was showing off again and he missed his shot." The boy replied. Misa handed him the ball.

"Hi, I'm Misa."

"I'm Rick, Rick Hunter." He extended his hand and she took it.

"So Misa, what do your parents do?"

"Hum?"

"You're here, so someone in your family must be in the service."

"Oh, my dad's an Admiral in the Japanese Navy." She said, and he dad turned his head to look at them. He smiled and turned his attention back to what he was looking at before.

"My dad's a USCF Air Force General."

"USCF? What's that?"

"United States- Canadian Forces, when the war started our two countries agreed to temporarily merge our forces until the war was over, but now they're going to be two militaries again over the next three years."

(Well, that was the plane, but the unification wars changed that)

"So Misa, you want to play?" Rick asked.

"Can I daddy?" She asked her father.

"If you want Misa, just don't go too far." He said, and watched the two run off to play with a teen with blond hair that looked like an experienced air cadet. A few hours later when the only people still celebrating where the younger officers, mostly in their 20's and 30's, it was just past midnight. When he told Misa that they were leaving he didn't see the young boy she had been playing with kiss her cheek.

"Hello, Earth to Misa, are you still there?" Claudia asked jokingly. Misa blushed when she returned to reality.

"Yea, I'm fine, I just remembered that…"

"That he kissed you, and you liked it?"

"No, it's just, I remembered that boy for years, I never thought he joined, and I didn't even remember his name. Carl is the one who made me forget about him, and now I…" Her voice trailed off.

"Hi Claudia, Misa." A man's voice said, Misa felt a warm feeling over her when she heard his voice.

"Hi Rick, how's it going." Claudia asked.

"I'm fine, Misa can we talk… in private." Claudia got the message and left, smiling to herself.

"So Misa, about last night…"

"Before you say anything, I don't what you to think I regret it." Misa was happy to see Rick had a relived look on his face.

"Alright, well I was wondering if I could take you and Catherin out for dinner again. I really enjoyed having dinner with you." She saw a look in his eyes, she recognized it, but had only seen it once for her. She saw that look in Roy's eyes when he looked at Claudia and in Carl's eyes when he saw her. She blushed, and that made Rick feel better about asking her out. Had he just asked her out on a date? 'Well, I guess I did'.

"Sure, we'd love to." Misa said.

"YES." Rick exclaimed. Misa laughed lightly, and Rick turned a little red with embarrassment.

"I mean, I'll pick you up at nineteen hundred hours."

"I'll see you then." Misa said in a seductive voice. Rick turned redder as he walked away.

"Mama, is daddy going to take us to dinner?" Misa was shocked that Catherin called Rick 'daddy', but she was happy she wouldn't object to having him around.

"Yes Catherin, daddy's taking us to dinner." Misa made a mental note to tell Rick that Catherin called him 'daddy'.

At nineteen hundred hours Rick was in front of Misa's apartment, feeling nervous out of his mind. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and Misa hade Catherin in her arms.

"Hi Rick, so where are we going?" Misa asked, locking her door.

"A family restaurant that's called 'La Bell Province', it's a restaurant from the French part of Canada."

"Sounds good, you ready Catherin?"

"Yes mama, but can daddy hold me on the way?" Rick was confused at what he heard.

"Well Rick, you want to hold her on the way?"

"Uh, alright." He said and took her from Misa's arms. He enjoyed the feeling of holding her.

"Earlier she started calling you 'daddy', I hope you don't mind." Misa whispered into his ear.

"I don't mind at all."

After they were done eating they were about to leave when the SDF-1's intercom system activated.

"_Attention all civilians and military personnel, this is an announcement from the United Nations Space Navy High Command."_ The voice of an older man said. 'That voice, it couldn't be.' Rick thought.

"_Moments ago we received a message from a mining outpost in Saturn orbit, a fleet of thirty ships of unknown origin have been detected and are heading in our direction, there vector will miss Mars so we are the first line of defense, in 24 hours the SDF-2 will launch and will rendezvous with us and the rest of the fleet, all reserve military personnel are now on active duty, anyone who has been transferred to the SDF-2 is to leave on a shuttle in 8 hours. We are trying to contact the unknown fleet, but if they enter 100 000 kilometers of our ships, we will officially be in a state of war. That is all." _

There was talking and a bit of panic, but the civilians took the news well.

"This is bad." Misa said to herself.

"Misa, I know you're in charge of so I have to ask you something."

"What is it Rick?"

"This is selfish of me, but I need you to promises me you won't transfer me to the SDF-2 under any circumstances."

"Is it because of him?"

"Yes and no, yes I don't want to work on that ship, not if my good for nothing father's in command, and no it's because I don't want to leave you here." He said. Misa felt a wave of emotion she hadn't felt in years.

"Alright, I'll do what I can." Misa moved next to him and kissed him, he was frozen for a second, but then he returned the kiss until he heard Catherin say "eww". Misa and Rick smiled as when they broke the kiss. Rick did the most impulsive thing in his whole life when he asked.

"Misa, will you marry me?" Misa froze, she didn't think he would ask her thoughts where on what to do, what to say, yes? No? Yes? No? She had only known him for a day and a half.

"Why now Rick?"

"Because I'm a pilot, who knows how long I'll live and if I'm going to have a short life, I want to spend it with you." After a few seconds of silence, Misa said.

"Yes Rick, I will." She moved to kiss him again.

"Let's go then."

"Go where?" Misa was confused again.

"The chapel, we should do it now before the fighting starts."

"Alright Rick, but let me call Claudia first, we need witnesses." She said and pulled out her cell phone. Rick took his out and called Roy.

Ten minutes later Roy and Claudia ran into the ship's chapel, both panting because they had been running.

"Y-you said this was a personal emergency Misa." Claudia said, catching her breath. Roy looked at them, Rick and Misa hand in hand in front of a priest with Catherin sitting on a front bench and his eyes widened in realization.

"No." He said.

"Yes Roy." Rick said. The priest cleared his thought.

"If we may begin."

"Claudia, stand next to Misa." Roy whispered to her as he walked next to Rick.

"Rick your making the biggest mistake of your life." Roy whispered to Rick.

"Shut up Roy, It's my choice." He whispered back. Claudia had tears in her eyes when she realized when was happening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today…"

3 hours later.

"General, you have a message on the personal line." A young woman said to the general over the intercom.

"Thank you Lt. I'll see it later." The General said. He was in his office; it looked identical to that on the SDF-1.

"Sir, it's from your son."

"Understood" He had told her to notify him if his son sent him a message. He pulled up the message that only had twelve words.

It read: 'Dad, married to Lt. Cmd. Misa Hayase of SDF-1, will not transfer.'

'He's married? I didn't even know he was dating again. Cmd. Hayase works on the SDF-1's bridge, he wouldn't, it'll be impossible to get him here as long as she works there, but if she works here…' He thought.

"Lt. bring me transfer request papers."

"Yes sir."

"Rick, you've just made the biggest mistake of your life." Roy said jokingly as they walked to ARMR-02.

"If that's a mistake I don't want to correct it." Rick joked back. Roy was caring a travel suitcase filled with his clothes. When they got to the airlocks that separate ARMR-02 from the rest of the ship, Claudia was waiting for them, tears in her eyes.

"Well Roy, this is where we say goodbye, I'll leave you two alone." Rick said and Roy pated in on the back. They he left him and Claudia alone.

When Rick got to Misa's apartment, no, '_their_ apartment.' Rick thought. That thought made him smile.

"Honey, I'm home." He said when he entered.

"Welcome home Rick." Misa was in the living room. She walked up to him, hugged him and gave him a deep kiss. When they broke the kiss Misa said.

"Catherin's asleep, and we should get some sleep to, I have a feeling we won't be getting much sleep over the next few weeks." Her voice was very seductive and Rick was only human, and he could not resist. He took her in his arms and lifted her up. Still caring her, Rick walked to the bedroom.

"Lord Breeti, they are continuing to send us there message." Exadore said.

"What does their message say?"

"If my translations are correct they are asking us to state our intentions and if we get within a specific distance of their ships they will open fire."

"Those primitives can't possibly believe they have the technology to fight us."

"My lord I should warn you they did have a Supervision-Army ship crash on their world, they may have stolen the secrets of their weaponry. I advise extreme caution."

"How long until we are within firing range?"

"3 days sir."

"How many of their forces will be assembled by then?"

"We are detecting the mobilization of fewer than two dozen small ships and two larger ships sir." A Zentradi from at a monitor replied.

"Take us to formation 7 and increase speed so that where in range to begin combat in 2 days." Breeti said with a grin.

Author's notes: I know it's fast to get them married, but it was inevitable, you all knew it was coming, so I just decided to do it now instead of 10 chapters from now to just do what you already know was going to happen.


End file.
